They'll Never Forget Our Names
by thequeenwillruletheboard
Summary: "You were just a little stowaway that stabbed her way to save herself; you always liked the taste of blood, and I get off when I point the gun it's so good to have someone to be so bad with. I'm in bed with his bow tie on, all dressed up for a hit and run. You poured the gasoline and I drove into the flames; history will hate us, but they'll never forget our names." -LoLo
1. May 24, 1934

**AN:** This is incredibly short of a chapter, but I'm working on a larger project with this and I needed to just post the first part to inspire myself to keep working. I have no idea how fast this will go or how long it will be, but it's in chapters so bear with me. I was inspired to write this by the Avicii music video for "Addicted to You," as well as "Hit and Run" by LOLO. I've done some research into the timeline of Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, so there will be accurate aspects as well as deviations and grafts from the music video and my own imagination, as far as I have planned.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **HIMURA AND HIGURASHI KILLED IN ALTERCATION WITH POLICE DURING ROBBERY ATTEMPT**

 _by Kagura Onigumo_

 _MAY 24_ – Police confronted the infamous criminals Sango Himura and Kagome Higurashi as they attempted to rob Shikon National Bank late yesterday evening. Eyewitness accounts say that Himura and Higurashi arrived around 8 p.m. carrying firearms, and they began to threaten the tellers and other civilian hostages in the bank if they didn't cooperate. Some say that they opened fire on innocent lives, but others claim they fired warning shots into the air. The police arrived shortly after the pair, and set up a barricade of men equipped with assault rifles and armored vehicles, prepared to confront them by any means necessary. Witnesses claim that Himura placed a homemade bomb on the vault door moments before the police opened fire and shot her down. Police say that they will have to wait for the autopsy for any further details. At this point, Higurashi exited the establishment in apparent surrender, when a bomb in the bag she carried exploded and killed her and 2 officers, injuring 5 others. Their deaths have ended their reign of terror, but have not answered the public's questions. The FBI have stated that they will get to the bottom of this story, but for now, the queries remain: Who are these women? What was their motivation? Who assisted them? How did they manage to escape this long, and why have they fallen now?


	2. January 5, 1930

**AN:** It's been awhile since I visited this story, and I'm kind of winging it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

JANUARY 5, 1930

Dreary yellow wallpaper peeled off the kitchen walls, but the room held a sense of calm. Morning sunlight streamed in past the thin powder blue curtains, and Kagome took a large breath of air, glad for the few minutes of peace before the steamer whined and she'd have to go back upstairs to attend to Ayumi. Kagome didn't mind looking after her – she welcomed the distraction from losing her day job at the diner – but her dear friend was certainly needy for someone who had only broken her arm. Stirring the pot of melted chocolate and sugar on the stove, Kagome let her mind wander.

A knock on the kitchen door shook her from her reverie, and she looked up, startled. A strange woman stood in the doorway, and the first thing Kagome noticed about her was her outfit: she wore trousers and a vest like a man would rather than a proper skirt. "Um, may I help you?" Kagome asked finally.

The woman smiled and nodded, "I'm a friend of Ayumi's. I just came by to drop these books off for her." Sure enough, a pile of books was nestled in the crook of her arm.

"Oh," said Kagome, shaking her head. "I can take them up to her. I'm looking after her while her arm is broken."

Grinning, the woman set the books on the counter. "So you're Kagome then?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes… Who are you?"

"I'm Sango," she said. "I live down the street."

"Huh. I've never seen you around," Kagome frowned.

Sango shrugged, "I'm not around a whole lot. I just happened to be home when Ayumi called."

"Oh," Kagome smiled as the kettle whistled. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I've got enough for the three of us."

Sango shook her head, "No, I'm not staying long. Thanks, though."

Kagome poured the steaming liquid into a mug and handed it to Sango anyway. "If you live right down the street, then you'll be around to return the mug. Take it."

Sango blushed, something that Kagome had not expected, judging by the considerable bravado the trouser-clad woman had displayed a moment ago. While Sango averted her eyes, Kagome took the chance to get a better look at her: straight brown hair pulled back to a ponytail, delicate features, and deep eyes. Sango's eyes spoke volumes: brown and twinkling, black and guarded, though they were written in a language Kagome had never learned to read.

Ignoring the heavy jewel adorning her left hand, Kagome reached up on her tiptoes, and without knowing what possessed her to do it, she pressed her lips against Sango's. Sango stiffened, and Kagome pulled away, her own cheeks flushing bright pink. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why… I'm sorry." She turned back to the kitchen, busying herself with attending to the stove.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, Kagome…" Sango's footsteps retreated back toward the front of the house, and Kagome let out a breath when she heard the door close, and over her shoulder, she saw the stack of books left behind for Ayumi.


End file.
